


My High School Romance

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher - Teacher Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All four of these are used in this but not necessarily in this order. Btw they're both high school teachers in this </p>
<p>"a student catches us texting to each other in class oh how the tables have turned au"</p>
<p>"we leave each other notes on the blackboards au"</p>
<p>"our classrooms are adjacent to each other and we can always see each other through the door windows au"</p>
<p>"i will yell at you even though both our doors are closed to shut up your class jesus christ au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My High School Romance

Patrick looked up when there was a knock on his classroom door, extremely annoyed by whoever was interrupting him grading tests.

"Hey," Pete, the English teacher from next door (and totally NOT Patrick's boyfriend) smirked at him, walking into the science class.

Patrick couldn't help but smile slightly. "Hey," he called back. Pete walked over to where he was sitting, and hopped up onto the lab table directly next to his desk.

"Busy? Cuz I wanna take you out on a date," Pete told him, swinging his dangling legs back and forth.

"I'm grading papers," Patrick replied.

Pete pouted, "Please Tricky?" He sent Patrick his big, brown, puppy dog eyes, and stuck out his bottom lip further.

"I'm on the last test, we can go when I'm done," Patrick sighed with a small smile on his face.

"Yay! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Pete grinned, lying down across the table and nearly knocking Patrick's projector over. "Oops! At least it didn't break since its attached to your computer." Patrick just laughed and shook his head, before returning his attention to the paper. Since the lab table Pete was on was higher than Patrick's desk, he moved so his head was hanging over the edge and resting on the desk. "Hello!" Pete sent him his famous toothy grin, and Patrick laughed as he moved some of Pete's brown hair, usually styled into a quiff, off of his papers. He leaned down and kissed Pete quickly, before ignoring him for the rest of the time he spent grading. "Are you don't yet?" No reply. "Patrick I'm boooored," Pete whined. "You could just finish grading at my house you know."

"Yeah, nice try pal," Patrick told him.

"Worth a shot," Pete sighed.

"Okay I'm done," the science teacher told his boyfriend as he ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. Pete rolled off the lab table and barely managed to land on his feet. The blonde laughed and stood up, grabbing his jacket and his fedora, before Pete grabbed him by his purple tie and smashed their lips together. Patrick laughed as he pulled away a minute later. "Easy tiger," he joked. Pete fake growled at him, before interlocking their fingers and running out to the parking lot.

~~**~~

"Wentz and Stump, sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Patrick heard two of his students sing the next morning when they walked into his first period biology class.

The teacher laughed, knowing those students were harmless and adored his relationship with Pete. "Thanks guys," he sassed back.

"Well look at the board and tell us it didn't happen," one of the students, Milly, smirked at him. He turned around and looked at his white-board, and sure enough, there was a message from Pete.

_'My head is in heaven,_

_My soles are in hell,_

_Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well,' -;) < 3 PW _

Patrick blushed as he heard the door that connected his classroom to Pete's open. "Morning Mr. Stump," he heard Pete say, a smirk present in his voice.

"I hate you," Patrick sighed. Pete cackled and ran back into his classroom.

"WENTZ AND STUMP--" one of the two started again.

"QUINN DON'T YOU DARE!" Patrick mock scolded at the student. They just laughed and went to sit next to their friend.

At the end of class, he remembered Milly and Quinn had Pete's advanced writing class second period. "Hey can you two help me with something?" He asked them.

"Yeah sure," Quinn replied as they kicked their feet up onto their desk and crossed their ankles. Milly did the same and pulled a two lollipops out of her leather jacket pocket and tossed one to Quinn.

"Okay right so I want to sneak into Pete's classroom next period. Can you guys distract him?" Patrick asked.

"Yup," Milly told him.

~~**~~

After five minutes of second period, Patrick's free period, passed, he started making faces at Pete through the door windows. The brunette just rolled his eyes and turned away from Patrick, who then moved to stand next to the door. He was out of Pete's line of sight but could still be seen by Milly and Quinn. The two smirked at him, before Milly's hand shot into the air and Patrick could hear her say, "Mr. Wentz I need help!" Pete walked over to her and Quinn, causing his back to be towards Patrick, who then quietly opened the door. He smiled, put his finger to his lips, and most of the class laughed quietly as he snuck into the classroom. He then backed into the closet in the corner near Pete's desk. Patrick could hear everything that was happening, and had to refrain from laughing.

"Okay but I'm pretty sure the comma goes here," he heard Quinn say.

Pete sighed, "No it doesn't, it goes there."

"Oh you're right!" Quinn exclaimed. Pete laughed and Patrick heard footsteps getting closer to where he was, before the squeaking of Pete's wheeled chair, and the tapping if the English teacher's fingers on his keyboard. Patrick slowly opened the door, and saw Pete's back to him. He smirked, and signaled the students to be quiet, before squatting behind Pete's chair.

He jumped up and screamed, "BOO!" right into Pete's ear.

"HOLY SH -- SUGAR!" Pete screamed, whipping his chair around, falling off of it, and smacking into the ground behind his desk. The entire class and Patrick burst out laughing.

"Hello sweetheart!" Patrick called, blowing a kiss over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU STUMP!" Pete screamed with a huge grin on his face.

~~**~~

_'Me and you, setting in a honeymoon,_

_If I woke up next to you,_

_If I woke up next to you'_

Patrick blushed at the message on his board when he came back from lunch break.

"AWWW!" He heard someone squeal. He turned around and saw a brunette boy standing in the doorway with his hand clamped over his mouth. "Heh, sorry Mr. Stump," the boy said sheepishly as he removed his hand from his mouth.

Patrick blushed and laughed, "It's alright Brendon."

"You two are really adorable together," Brendon told him.

"Thanks, Urie," Patrick laughed. Patrick's phone buzzed after he handed out a worksheet and was sitting back at his desk.

/Hey trick, get my note? ;) -PW/

/Yeah...it was cute... -PS/

/I know I'm cute :P -PW/

/I said the note was cute, not you were cute :P -PS/

/:( < / 3 -PW/

"Mr. Stump, are you texting in class?" Brendon gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock shock.

"Uh...no," Patrick lied horribly.

"Hmm...I bet you were texting Mr. Wentz, weren't you?" Ryan, Brendon's friend, smirked. Brendon and Ryan jumped out of their seats and ran to the door that connected Patrick's classroom to Pete's.

"MR. WENTZ STOP TEXTING YOUR BOYFRIEND HE'S TRYING TO TEACH!" Brendon shouted. Pete's entires class burst out laughing, and Pete walked over to the door.

"RYAN, BRENDON, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Pete shouted.

"I CHIME IN WITH 'HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF, CLOSING THE gosh darn DOOR'?" Brendon shouted, whispering the words 'gosh darn'. Patrick recognized the song as the one the two, along with their friends Spencer and Jon, wrote for the school's talent show. Ryan then slammed the door, laughing. Halfway through class, Pete's class started getting extremely loud.

"What the hell are they doing?" Patrick huffed.

"We're having a debate today, and he's letting it get kinda out of control before making everyone settle down," Brendon explained.

"He doesn't want to 'ruin the passion' as he put it."

"Alrighty then," Patrick sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying, the hottest stars are--" He was cut off by more shouting and loud voice from Pete's class. "Hottest stars are--" Patrick sighed, before trying to continue. "Hottest stars are -- HOLY SMOKES WENTZ SHUT YOUR CLASS UP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Some of the students laughed slightly, and Pete's class didn't stop. "Hot -- hottest -- THEY'RE THE BLUE ONES!" Patrick shouted, clearly exasperated. "PETER SHUT THEM UP!" He screamed, standing in front of the door window, where Pete could clearly see him. Pete waved and blew him a kiss, which pissed Patrick off more. "SHUT THEM UP!!" Pete just looked confused, and shrugged.

"You know he can't hear you through the door right?" Brendon told him.

Patrick's face went red with anger, and he balled his fists, storming towards the door. He yanked it open and screamed, "I GET YOU'RE HAVING A DEBATE BUT I'M TRYING TO TEACH A CLASS! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THEM UP?!"

"Well someone isn't getting laid tonight," Quinn, who, along with Milly, was in this regular English class with Pete, whispered.

Patrick glared at them, before glaring and Pete and storming out.

"Patrick wait!" Pete called out, running after the other teacher.

Patrick turned around and slammed the connecting door shut as he glared at his boyfriend. Patrick could see Pete sigh and slump back into the student's desk he had been sitting at between the two sides of the debate.

~~**~~

The next class, which was the last of the day, passed rather uneventfully, until halfway through. Patrick heard a loud bang and ran out to see some kid slamming Brendon against a locker. "Hey! Cut it out you two!" Patrick shouted, causing the boy to drop Brendon. "Office. With me. Now."

After delivering the two to the principal, Patrick returned to his classroom to see another note on his white board, underneath the other two (he hadn't erased them since they were off to the side and fairly small).

_I'm sorry Trick. I love you -Peteypie_

Underneath the board was a single rose resting on the ledge the markers were meant to be on. Patrick smiled and put the rose on his desk, before turning around to continue teaching.

~~**~~

The last bell of the day rang, and Patrick waved to his class as they left. Once the last person was out the door he dashed into Pete's room, thankfully only containing the latter.

He was standing in the middle of the room, looking towards Patrick's door, clearly zoned out as he didn't react when Patrick burst in. The strawberry blonde ran over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into Pete's dark purple button down and squeezing his arms tightly. The brunette jumped a little, but hugged Patrick right back. "Petey I'm sorry I screamed at you in front of everyone," Patrick sighed into the cotton shirt.

"It's okay," Pete replied, kissing his hair. "I'm sorry I let them get so loud."

"They were just being passionate, it's perfectly okay," Patrick told him.

They remained hugging for about five minutes before finally pulling apart and heading to Pete's apartment to, as he put it, 'prove Quinn's statement about me not getting laid to be completely false.' 


End file.
